metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew
Andrew '(Russian: 'Андрей, pronounced Andryey) "The Blacksmith", "Smithy" ''or ''"The Smith" is first encountered in the Armory. He saves Artyom's life by hiding him from some Communist soldiers. Overview Andrew, nicknamed "Andrew the Blacksmith", is as his name suggests, a talented Blacksmith. Not much is known about his background except that he has never liked the Communists, and often acts out on these feelings. He lived in the Smithy for a long time, helping refugees escape the Red Line. While living there, he built a reputation as being one of the most skilled engineers in the whole Metro. Andrew has mastered skills from Machining, to Auto-Body. From creating the Abzats, to building on the Regina, he is an all around Technician. In 2034 however, he abandons the Smithy in result to the Reds cracking down hard on spies. He then moves to a small house in the tunnel connecting the Red Line to Venice. He still helps people escape the Communists from here though. Appearances Metro 2033 Before leaving Artyom, Khan tasked him with finding Andrew within the Armory, however, it is Andrew who finds Artyom first after saving Artyom's life. After the player has finished his business within the Armory, he can then meet up with Andrew at the end of the station. Andrew smuggles Artyom out of the Armory and into the Frontline. After this point, Andrew is no longer heard from or seen again. Metro Last Light Andrew makes another appearance in Metro: Last Light, as a runaway from the Reds, and helps smuggle refugees out of the Red Line. Artyom stumbles across Andrew's home in the tunnels outside Revolution Square after he escapes the station, where Andrew nearly kills him with a Gatling before he recognizes him. He assists Artyom by unveiling a railcar, Regina, which he uses through most of the tunnels. Metro Exodus It is revealed in a journal entry written by Artyom under Miller that Andrew installed Miller's prosthetic legs after he lost his during the Battle for D6. Trivia * Andrew has a poster of the book, Metro 2033. * Andrew is the creator of the Abzats Heavy Automatic Shotgun. * In Andrew's home in Metro: Last Light, the original soundtrack from Metro 2033 can be heard. * He is the only NPC in the main game to carry the Gatling. Hans, a heavy trooper in the Heavy Squad also carries one. * The Hellbreath Hans uses in Heavy Squad is presumably stolen from him. * In both games, he is also known as Andrew the Blacksmith, or sometimes Smithy. * His alternative name is spelled Andrei. * In Metro 2033, Andrew has a significant amount of hair, despite the hood he wears hiding most of it. However, in Metro: Last Light, he seems to have become fully bald. This could signify the amount of time between 2033 and it's sequel, or possibly just be an oversight during development. *In game, he seems to mention "first class" a few times while describing transport vehicles. Its implied that he was a engineer before the Great War. It is very likely that he has military background due to his extensive knowledge of gunsmithing. *While not appearing in Metro Exodus, he is mentioned in a journal entry under Miller as the one who made his prosthetics. Gallery LL concept - Andrei.jpg|Concept art of Andrew MLL Andrew Regina 2.jpg MLL Andrew Regina.jpg MLL Andrew Minigun.jpg MLL Andrew Home.jpg MLL AndrewSmith.jpg